This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To deliver proactive leadership and outstanding service to ensure WNPRC's mission attainment. To provide all necessary services and assistance to support the Center's infrastructure and the independently funded research projects of WNPRC principal investigators. This mission will be done by creating a positive work environment that embraces all team members and their contributions and by striving for "excellence in all we do", developing transparency and instilling a lead turn attitude. Operational Services is the WNPRC's business office and serves as the central point for the following administrative functions: Human Resources, Payroll and Benefits, Grants Management, Financial Management (including Purchasing) Services, Facilities Management and Shop Services. All personnel in Operational Services appreciate and promote a customer service approach in carrying out the day-to-day administrative functions. In addition, Operational Services staff work to assure compliance with all administrative and regulatory requirements of the university, State of Wisconsin and federal cognizant agencies. Over the last 12 months, Operational Services has accomplished the following: HUMAN RESOURCES (K. Kaminski): During the last year the Human Resources Office has had a 100% turnover in personnel that included the HR Manger, Pay &Benefits specialist and Office Operations Assistant. The HR Manager position has been adeptly filled by Kate Kaminski, who has significant HR experience, brought with her from the School of Education. The Office Assistant position has also been filled and a recent hire has filled the payroll/benefits position. HR continues to focus on equity and diversity with a member on the Graduate School Equity and Diversity Committee. In addition, HR continues its relationship with Madison Area Technical College working with their team to develop training and certification for animal caretakers. This cooperative effort continues to provide a diverse applicant pool for the entire campus. The HR unit still led the university in its English Language Learner program. A few self-initiated programs this year include developing and implementing an electronic classified timesheet that saves time and reduces errors with payroll calculations. In addition the HR unit has worked to take full control of travel in order to reduce redundancy, confusion, and accelerate reimbursements. In another effort to expedite transmission of personnel information the unit now uses a scanner to send information electronically rather then using inter-d mail to ensure timely receipt and avoid possible miss deliveries. To aid the Graduate School the unit will take over unclassified and classified payroll. This will allow entry at this unit level that reduces duplicate work for Grad School and us. The HR unit is also in the process of re-evaluating the Primate Center's New Employee Orientation. Another program under current review is an evaluation of the employee annual review process in order to decide if we need a simpler form and if it would encourage more timely and complete responses. GRANTS MANAGEMENT (K. Nagle): This year Grants Management processed 55 funding actions including proposals, agreements, modifications, etc., as well as 13 MTA's and 9 NDAs. The total awards for this year including the base grant amount to over $11M. In coordination with HR and Finance they also provide post-award management of over 100 grants. This year the unit has completed a review of older files;these have been archived or destroyed as appropriate per policy and procedures, or are awaiting further information from our central Office of Research and Sponsored Programs. We have coordinated with Graduate School and RSP to improve processing time on proposal and awards actions. Work will continue on the web page to make it a more effective tool for our PIs, with proposal preparation information and links to key sites and documents. FINANCIAL MANAGEMENT SERVICES (B. Gay-Seehawer): We provided excellent customer service to internal service units, campus units, and external clients answering a vast array of account and grant questions. The financial management office serves as liaison between the Center, graduate school and research and sponsored programs. Monthly revenue by service unit, and year to date financial status reports were provided to WNPRC senior management. We successfully electronically (JET) transmitted charges monthly to our internal (UW-Madison) accounts within the university accounting system (WISDM). In 2009, 3,630,206.31 Primate Center charges for services were processed. Of which, 2,813,156.03 were billed to internal (UW) accounts and 817,050.29 to external customer accounts. In 2009, 2,000 credit card transactions totaling 906,301.53 were been processed. This number includes supply costs as well as postings for travel related expenditures. The purchasing card site manager has audited and assured proper documentation and compliance for these. Additionally, 89 blanket purchase orders allowed end users to directly place orders with those vendors. 62 specific purchase orders were placed. 2,120 purchase order requests were placed using the WNPRC purchase order request system for a total expenditure of $1,071,457.75. This reflects business transactions with 359 vendors. Our clean sweep effort continues as we contract with a confidential paper shredding company eliminating and recycling 65-gallon containers of paper. Senior management was provided a three-year cost analysis report and decided to continue with our equipment maintenance contract. The total order for the May 2009 through April 2010 period is 172,823.03. gs of $5,819.40 to the center. FACILITIES MANAGEMENT AND SHOP SERVICES (B. Pape): The unit which is currently staffed by four individuals, is responsible for monitoring the function of the major operational services (HVAC, electrical, plumbing), interacting with the UW Physical Plant to oversee major system and structure repairs to center equipment and facilities, designing and fabricating specialized research and animal care equipment, and participating in planning for future renovation and construction of the WNPRC facilities. Merging the facilities and instrument maker shop has streamlined the organizational structure and clarified the process for facility maintenance and planning decisions. A small sample of projects accomplished or in progress follow: 1) Modified 32 NHP rolling 4 pack cages obtained from Medical School for use at WIMR. Transformed cages from a drop pan type cage to a rear flushing trough design. Costs include 664.5 hours of labor @ $57.50 and $1,614.67 in material. Original cage manufacturers include Allentown, Otto Environmental &Lab Products. 2) Coordinated major remodel project #08A2J-UW Primate Center Rm 278 with members from DOA, DSF and FP&M. Scope of the project included the remodel of a 1,000 sq. ft. freezer storage room into 3 NHP holding rooms. Close coordination was crucial in the event of moving 18 -80 freezers in series while maintaining emergency backup power and temperature alarm controls. Worked closely with Veterinary and Lab Animal support staff in the process of purchasing NHP cages to fill the new space. 3) Assisted FP&M with the coordination of DSF project #09B4X UW Primate Annex. Scope of the project was to remove the inlet vanes on AHU3 and install variable frequency drive units on both supply fans creating a much more efficient system. Proper coordination resulted in minimal AHU downtime assuring adequate air quality for our NHP colony and research staff. 4) Renovated two animal holding rooms ab110 &ab117. Removed stationary primate holding units. Coordinate the installation of new lights, FRP (fiberglass reinforced panels) to ceiling areas and re-grouted all tile walls and floor. Worked with Allentown cage manufacturer modifying the two rooms to accommodate new rolling rack cages. Two additional rooms are to follow in 2010. The stationary cages will be used in future Center building room renovations replacing smaller, older cages. 5) Worked with two different groups of BME students (Biomedical Engineering) along with Dr. Ei Terasawa and staff in the development of a devise for neurochemical sample collection from freely moving monkeys. Machined three sets of positive mould casts along with numerous prototype modifications. PRIMATE CENTER CAPITAL EQUIPMENT PURCHASES: The following capital equipment purchase was completed during the last project period: 1) TECAN Freedom EVO 150 $40,750 2) Microtome $13,177 3) 2100Electrophoresis Bioanalyzer $15,327 4) LN2 Freezer $18,444 5) Tabletop autoclave $8,563 6) Luminex LX200 Reader $60,000 7) GS Junior $125,000 8) Gamma Counter $45,646 9) iDXA $95,800 10) Sterotaxic frame $12,800 11) TissueLyser II $6,407 12) 2 Stage Air Compressor $3,537 13) Mobile Cartridge Air Filter Unit $6,899 14) AutoCAD 2010, $3,623 15) Computer Equipment, $58,325 Operational Services support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources. Note: AIDS-related.